Tents provide temporary shelter to campers and backpackers. However, in conventional tents, weathering elements such as sun and rain can beat against the tent, especially when the tent rainfly is removed, making for unpleasant living conditions inside the tent and increasing the wear on the tent. An improved structure that reduces the weathering effects on a tent is needed.